Déroutant
by Hukki
Summary: What is love? Who knows, Kagome sure doesn't. If anything, what she knows is its nothing but weird feelings and following around and spending her whole life with Chikaru. One Shot, rated M for a little smut not much, I wrote this because I like this ship but there's not a lot of fics for it.
Minamoto Chikaru packed the last stuff of her dorm, looking around the now empty room. "I can't believe I'm leaving..." She sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place." A small smile displayed itself on her face it soon faded when tears dripped down her face. In the midst of her weeping a small knock echoed through the room. "U-uh." Rushing she wiped her tears and opened the door quickly "Oh! Hello Kagome-chan, how are you doing!" She invited the soon to be 3rd year girl in with a smile.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked while looking at her Senpai. Chikaru moved to her stuff and picked up a box.

"Well you know, just getting emotional that's it. It's just something regular don't worry about me okay cutie." She smiled and kissed the girls forehead. "Came here to say goodbye?" Kagome nodded and gave a little bag of cookies to her.

"I baked those for you..." She looked away with a slightly blush dusted across her cheeks.

Chikaru giggled and excepted the present, "Thank you a lot." She leaned in to kiss Kagome's forehead again but stopped halfway. Their eyes met and seemed to burn into each other.

"Chikaru-San..." Kagome whispered before pressing her lips to the pair before her. Surprise from the sudden action Chikaru stared wide eyed, not expecting this at all. It took time before she started to kiss back and started to playfully bite on the girl's bottom lip. Kagome moaned into the kiss and blushed when Chikaru's hands made their way up to her breasts.

"Kagome-chan, can I touch you ?" Chikaru whispered while sucking on the girls neck, leaving fresh marks behind. Kagome slightly shook and could only nod. She blushed as Chikaru pulled her skirt off and pushed her onto the bed.

"I-I.." Kagome pressed her legs together, blushing slightly. Chikaru pulled her shirt off and stared down at her small breasts.

"Yes Kagome?" She said softly while her eyes were still fixated on the bra covered breasts.

"N-nothing." Kagome unclipped her bra for Chikaru, letting her small A cup breasts free. "They're not that big and- ah!~" She arched her back when she felt Chikaru bite her nipple. "C-Chikaru !" The older girl brought her hands to her panties and used the palm of her hand to rub against her core. Kagome moaned and clutched the bed sheets, bucking her hips into Chikaru's hand.

Chikaru smirked against Kagome's skin, her eyes filled with lust and want. Wanting to just take the girl and fuck her hard and fast like the way age like to do. But she had to keep in mind that Kagome's body was small and fragile. Sighing she kissed her chest and slide her hand into her panties. "Not yet Kagome, but I'll make sure you'll cum." She whispered into her ear while rubbing her clit.

"A-ah!~" Kagome threw her head back as Chikaru rubbed her clit slow then fast, alternating between speeds. "I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Her body tensed and shook as she came, her face flushed and lips parted. Chikaru pulled her hand out of her panties and pressed a kiss to her cheek. That was the last thing Kagome remembered when she fell asleep on Chikaru's bed.

A few hours later Kagome woke up, a thin sheet laid on her body. She looked around and found herself alone in the bed and room. "C-Chikaru?" Her voice quivered as she felt tears fill her eyes, she let the tears roll down her cheeks. "I-I ." Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and cried out.

Months Later...

Kagome sat under a tree the summer breeze blowing trough her dirty blonde hair. She gripped Percival tight and looked at the students passing by. A certain couple stopped in front of her , one with bright pink hair and the other with black.

"How are you doing Kagome-chan?" Yaya asked with her hands wrapped around Tsubomi.

"I'm good." She looked down on the ground, gripping her bear even tighter.

"That's good, hey. Wanna come over for a tea party tonight ? Tsubomi and I have been planning it for a little."

Kagome shook her head and let out a soft "No thank you." She looked up at them with a small smile. "How have you guys been? Yaya you're graduating right?" She felt weird, Kagome never really liked talking to people.

"We've been great, and yep. In a few days I'll be graduating, and Tsubomi will barely starting high school." Yaya laughed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. Tsubomi rolled her eyes and playfully smack Yaya.

"Looks like you and I will be hanging out more, Kagome." Kagome nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna head back to the dorms, it was nice talking to you two." She smiled a bit then started to walk away slowly. Before she knew it a crowd of Spica and Lulim students ran past her. Screaming "The prince of Spica is here !" Also "Ah! Student Council Chikaru is back!" Kagome stopped in her tracks at the sound of the girl's name. The girl who pleasured her and left with out saying good bye or anything. She closed her eyes while tears began to stream down her face. Before she knew it, Kagome threw Percival down and started running. Not looking where she was running, Kagome failed to notice that she ran right in front of the screaming crowd of girls.

"W-what?" She looked around and some girls stared at her while other screamed their heads off. "There they are!" The screams got louder as Amane , Chikaru and even Shizuma walked to the entrance. Before Amane could walk one more step, her girlfriend Hikari tackled her. Amane smiled and picked up Hikari, giving her a kiss on the lips. Everyone squealed and cheered for the couple, running over to Shizuma. Older students and new students hugged her and squealed. "Girls calm down, Shizuma is engaged." Chikaru said with laugh while her friend got swarmed.

At the sound of her voice Kagome got up and ran the other way, only to find herself trampled by a crowd of more Lulim students. They surrounded their past president and giggled. Kagome started to stand up and thought that now was a good time to leave.

Chikaru smiled as she hugged multiple students, but her eyes caught a glimpse of a certain dirty blonde haired girl. "Excuse me everyone." She pushed her way through the girls and walked to Kagome. She froze and turned her head slightly.

"Hello Kagome-chan, could we talk for a little?" Chikaru smiled at her and leaned a bit down to make better eye contact.

"U-um, sure?"

"Good." Chikaru grabbed her hand and walked into the entrance, walking around until they were alone in the forest. "You look very beautiful, you look more mature.." She smiled and clutched the girl's hand tighter.

"Thank you... What do you wanna talk about?" Kagome turned her head and stared at her. Chikaru stared back and pulled her close.

"This." She brought their lips together into a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into the girls mouth. The kiss lasted little over a minuet when Chikaru finally decided to pull away. "You're going to be my girlfriend okay?" Kagome couldn't talk and nodded slightly.

"Tonight come the visitor dorms, I wanna take you on a date." She nodded once more before Chikaru pecked her lips and left.

Later that night...

"Chikaru do you think it's a good idea to sneak off and fuck a middle schooler in the forest." Shizuma said while she wad heating herself some tea. "If I remember can't you go to jail for that because she's underage?"

"I did not fuck her, not until she's 16 ;when I can legally court her with consent of the parents. But still then we won't have full on sex Shizuma."

She raised and eyebrow and stared at the girl , sipping her tea. "What have you been doing with her now?"

"Rubbed her clit , I haven't penetrated her with anything at all. So she's still considered 'pure'." Shizuma laughed and rolled her eyes.

Outside the visitor dorms Kagome walked up to them, going through the multiple hallways until she found the room. When she was about to knock , Shizuma started talking again. Being curious Kagome pressed her ear up to the door to listen.

"What happened to Shion? I remember you guys were together for a year or two."

"Of course that had to end, she had to graduate and yeah I guess I don't know. Also my mother and father said if I choose to be with someone it better be with a student from Lulim, in order for me to inherit the family fortune."

"Oh wow didn't know you were like that.. So you're just gonna use her to get your money and have a loveless relationship with her until she leaves you?"

"Well I'm not like that , you're acting like I don't love her. It's just confusing and stuff what's the French word for confusing? Déroutant?" Shizuma nodded. "I'll make sure to show her love, buy her gifts, pleasure her, even tell her I love her. So it won't be a horrible relationship at all."

Kagome pulled away from the door and wiped her falling tears, her bottom lip quivered while she started to walk away. When she got to her dorm she curled up in the sheets. Kagome took out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Kagome ? Yes?" She smiled at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Do you mind if we talk one on one, I wouldn't want father hearing this."

"To late you're mother put the phone on Speaker now talk Kagome." Her father said and she sighed.

"So I started dating this girl-"

"Name and age." Her father said and Kagome gulped.

"Minamoto Chikaru of 17 years. Can I continue?"

"Yeah sure."

"I spied on one of her conversations and she said that once I'm 16 she's gonna court me and be with me just because we went to the same school."

"Did you say she was a Minamoto!? Their family is rich, and she wants to court you?! Man she can court you right now we'll let her!" Her father said with joy while her mother tried to stop him.

"B-but I-"

"Listen Kagome, if the girl wants to marry you straight off the back then that's saying something about you. If I was in your position I'd use it to the fullest." Kagome sighed at her mother.

"Good night parents."

A few years later...

5th year Kagome held her books close to her chest, a small smile displayed it's self upon her lips. It's been a few days since her and Chikaru got engaged and she had more then enough fun wearing the massive pink diamond ring with a gold band on her finger. Tsubomi had rolled her ends and said the ring was ugly, but she knew that she was jealous.

She walked to the library where she would meet up with Tsubomi and Chiyo. Finals were coming up and she promised a study date with the two. Kagome arrived and went into the building finding the two then sitting with them.

"Well hello Mrs. Minamoto." Chiyo giggled while smiling.

"You never called me ." Tsubomi puffed her cheeks and looked away.

"Yeah but Yaya just proposed to you with a onion ring, it wasn't really romantic."

"Oh whatever!"

Kagome laughed and smiled at the two, "I don't get how you're still with her, she's just so immature. And you guys haven't seen each other since she graduated, you guys don't have much of s relationship."

"You don't get to talk! You barely see Chikaru! At least Yaya and I talk ! You only talk to Chikaru if it's a holiday or your guy's anniversary! I don't get why you agreed to marry her in the first place!"

Kagome looked down at her hands, her eyes glancing at the engagement ring. "It's a long story..." She softly said, her whole mood changing.

Tsubomi rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, "Whatever, I'm gonna go study in my room." She walked out of the library, leaving the two girls. Kagome sighed and opened her book, starting to read.

"Why did you say yes? Do you love her?" Chiyo asked, Kagome stopped reading and looked at her.

"I don't know what we have, it's not love but... It's just confusing I suppose... I said yes partly because my parents wanted me to and a part of me also did. My mother said 'If someone's willing to marry you right off the back then that's saying something' so I went by her words... Although most of this is just a stretched out lie that goes on and on."

"How so?"

"Well I know the reason she got with me and courted me, it was just simply because I'm a student at Lulim. Her parents wanted her to date a student of the same school and that was the only way to get her inheritance. She doesn't know if what we have is really either, like she says its déroutant."

"So she's using you? Don't you feel just a bit mad Kagome-kun?"

"Well she might be using me but if you think about it, I'm also using her. She showers me with gifts and money , and pleasures me whenever I want. All that matters is that we look and act like a happy loving couple all the time. It almost feels like we really do, so that much is okay for me..." She smiled a bit and held onto her gold heart shaped necklace, she clicked it open and stared at the picture. Chikaru had given the gift to her on their 2 Year Anniversary, and she never took it off since. 'It almost feels like we really do'

"I guess so? I don't know you confused me a lot." Chiyo returned her gaze to the books and sighed.

Years later...

There was slight knocking on the door, Kagome yelled that the door was opened. Nagisa , Chiyo , Hikari, and Tsubomi rushed inside squealing at the girl in her wedding dress.

"Awe kawaii ! Oh Kagome you make such a beautiful bride !" Nagisa giggles and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Chikaru did such a good job on your dress! You both look fantastic!" Hikari said with a smile while touching the lovely gown.

"Yes you look very pretty." Tsubomi sat down in the chair crossing her arms with a small frown on her face.

"Ah! Why the long face Tsubomi?" Chiyo asked while sitting next to her.

"It's because Yaya-chan and her haven't had a wedding yet." Hikari jokingly said giving her a little wink.

"Psh as if." She looked away, "I just think it's unfair that I've been to each one of your weddings now and I'm still engaged." Everyone laughed and smiled.

"You'll get married soon, although you might already have children before you get married so not too soon." Nagisa gestured to Tsubomi's swollen pregnant belly.

"Yeah.. I don't get why she wanted to do that fertility shit right now but I can't really stop Yaya." She smiled and rubbed her tummy.

"I'm just glad I'm not the last one to get married." Kagome smiled and looked at herself I'm the mirror. "The ceremony is about the start guys, you should start getting to your seats." They said their goodbyes and kissed her on the cheeks. A few minuets later she said ' I do ' to the person who she'd be spending the rest of her life with.

More years later...

"You're doing great Kagome, you're almost done!" Chikaru gripped her wife's hand as she pushed their child out. "We're gonna have a beautiful family honey." She kissed her forehead and smiled when she heard a baby cry.

"Congratulations ! You have healthy twin girls!"

Kagome turned her head to Chikaru and leaned into kiss her lips. Whispering a "I love you so much." Chikaru giggled and kissed her wife with more force this time. "I love you too Kagome." The two smiled and stared at each other before the doctor handed them their daughters. And now that Kagome stares at her children she finally knows that they didn't love each other when they were younger, but they fell in love with each other later on.

Wow love is confusing...

Fin...


End file.
